Truth or Dare? Cullen Style
by yatasu
Summary: What happens when the Cullen family starts to play a game? Alice goes shopping...underwater? Jess getting drunk? Jasper starts dancing like crazy? What will happen to the others? Full of humor and random! Please R&R! Sets place during my fanfic, Sun Rise!
1. Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?

Truth or Dare? Cullen Style

**This is a story that I decided to write—a fanfic story of the Cullens. I included Jess from Sun Rise, my first unfinished sequel to Breaking Dawn, but this story contains no "Chris". "Truth or Dare? Cullen Style" is just a fan made story, and it is for fun and humor. Hope you all enjoy it! :) I recommend reading Sun Rise before reading this since most of this wouldn't make any sense unless you do read Sun Rise…or at least a part of it to get the main idea.**

**Chapter 1: Truth or Dare?**

**Jess's POV**

I sighed impatiently for the day to end. It's such a boring day. _And_ it is only 8 in the evening. Ugh…

I got up from the bed I was lying on. What should I do on this "fine" Saturday evening in the summer? Yes, even in the summer Forks is still as wet and cloudy.

Play chess with Edward? Such a definite no.

Shopping with Alice? Of course not.

Read books that Carlisle recommends? Nope, that's too boring for a day like this.

Debate with Jasper which is better: the Union or the Confederates? No way.

Talk, just plain talk with my caring mother, Esme? Uh, maybe not. She would try to persuade me to get a boyfriend or something.

Talk with Rosalie about the perfect makeovers? Utterly boring.

Hang out with Bella and Nessie? Too simple. I need something more exciting.

How about hanging out with the werewolves? Since I _am_ the princess of the umiverse, I am allowed to go across the line. But never mind. I would still stink to my family.

Ahh…how about playing with Emmett's stupidity? _That_ would be perfect.

Also, Alice would be so irritated with my changing of plans. I sighed. Sometimes it's so annoying for Alice to just read the future and spoil the fun. Of course, I have that power, but I just chose not to read it. Only in troubled times I see it, but I choose to just leave the future alone.

I left my room and skipped downstairs to happily do my preferred thing, but was interrupted by me hyper pixie-slash-vampire sister, Alice.

"Jess, we already know what you are going to do. Or rather _I_ knew and told the rest."

I groaned. "Great Alice." I said sarcastically. "There goes my big bundle of joy."

Alice giggled. "I know you are bored today." She led me to the couch. "So, we all are playing a game."

"I'm not going to play."

She pouted. I glared at her, and she went into "the future" and saw the decision I had made after her pout.

"Yes!" She yelled.

"She agreed?!" Emmett asked with enthusiasm. Obviously he already knew the answer. Alice bobbed her head. "Haha!" Emmett shouted in victory.

I rolled my eyes and recalled something Alice mentioned. "We _all_ are playing…the-game-that-I-still-don't-know-of?"

"Yea." Alice said. And in a blink of an eye, the whole family gathered around the wooden table placed in the front of the couch that I am stationed on.

"So…what are we going to play?" I asked.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Emmett and Alice screamed.

"Alright, alright—what?!" I yelled. "Truth or dare?!"

"_Yes_ Jess." Said Jasper.

"B-but I don't—" I stammered.

"Jess, you already said yes." Alice said reasonably.

"but I didn't know…"

They all rolled their eyes. "Fine." I pouted.

Alice smiled in triumph. "Ok…" she started. "Who wants to go first?"

"Wait Alice!" I interrupted. "Will we be recording this?"

"Yes, of course, Jess!" Rose responded instead.

"We don't want to miss all the other part of the fun!" Edward added.

"It's all part of the game." Carlisle and Esme said in unison.

I growled, even though I'm still in human-form. "But what if someone does something stupid? The video isn't going to be on the Internet, will it?" I said in despair.

"JESS!" They all said, irritated.

"Just answer my questions!"

They sighed. "We would be still recording it." Bella said with a sly smile.

"And it won't be on the Internet!" Nessie interjected.

"Yes it will!" Emmett cried.

I frowned. I do not like the sound of Truth or Dare, especially playing with an Emmett. He's just a vampire body full of stupidity.

"Alright!" Alice said, exasperated. "Now, _who wants to go first_?"

"I will!" The "almighty" Emmett said, ahead of me. "Now…" He pretended to look around the room. Edward, reading Emmett's mind, smiled. I rolled my eyes again, waiting for him to pick.

"Jess! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said instantly and boldly.

An evil grin spread across Emmett's face.

"Good. Now I dare you to get drunk, and sing at a club in a language other than English!"

**EPOV**

I stared at the shock that stretched so quickly upon Jess's face. She seemed to be frozen. Then in less than a minute, she recollected herself and pouted.

"So I _really_ have to do that, Emmett?" She asked, trying to make him change his mind.

"Jess, I already made my mind. Anyways, the word is spoken." Emmett said, taunting her into acting like a fool by refusing the dare.

But instead, my sister growled. "Fine." She hissed with all the possible venom in her voice.

"Oh and you have to do it human." Emmett added.

Jess scowled.

_Ha! She's really gonna do it! I can't wait to watch her humiliate herself in public!_ Emmett thought.

Esme sighed in her thoughts. _The poor thing…I wish Emmett would at least spare her…_

_Emmett stop being an idiot! Why did I like him in the first place?_ That was Rose's thought.

_I hope Auntie Jess would be OK…_ Nessie thought, worried.

Carlisle literally mentally smacked himself in his head. _Jess, human, alcohol, drunk? Would Jess really be drunk? From everyone's prior knowledge, princesses don't drink! What if Jess would get ten times worse symptoms than the average human?!_

Bella…nothing. But I could see that her face clearly spelled worry. Her full lips were frowning. How desirable to just lean in and touch her lips with mine…

_Edward! Stop thinking about that! Your lust is driving me crazy!_ Jasper shouted in his thoughts, leaving me wincing as if someone yelled in my ear.

_Sorry_ I mouthed to him. After that, I tried not to listen to anyone's thoughts, but it is hard to ignore Alice's thoughts, or should I say, yells and screams.

_You complete moron! She's a princess for goodness sake! You should at least respect her! That's not much for you to do! _Again she shouted insults. _Idiot! Moron! Dumbass!_

I chuckled at her name calling. Jess glared at me. I felt a tugging feeling at the surface of my mind. Secretly Jess had been practicing for mind-reading but she wants it to my optional, unlike me. I let her enter my mind. We could have these mind reading conservations, like she could read my mind, but I could only "hear" what she wants me to hear.

_What's so funny?_ She asked with venom in her thought. I let her hear what I heard from Alice. She laughed out loud. Everyone turned toward her. She left my mind instantly.

"I'm not afraid of this, Emmett." She said, trying to cover up. "When do we start?"

Emmett answered, "Now."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Gonna Be So Dead

**Truth or Dare? Cullen Style**

**Chapter Two: I'm Gonna be so Dead**

**Emmett's POV**

Ha! Jess is really doing it! This is gonna be so fun! See Jess? There is a genius under my large amounts of stupidity. And she says there's none! Bah! Let's check it all over again!

'Hey wait! I'm not stupid! I just hide my wiseness. Is wiseness a word?' That's what I tell her. But noooo. She just keeps on telling me to mature. And then I say 'I have sex babe. I am more mature than you are'. And then she gets all pissed off and storms away.

Alice already pulled Jess upstairs to change for her dare. I bribed Alice into dressing her into some outfit that makes her all hot. Hmm! As if! And you are seriously wondering how I bribed her into doing it, right? Anyway, I threatened her Porsche. I told her that I would smash it into a pulp if she didn't what I told her. That Porsche is her life, well apart from Jasper. They have too much lust, too much! But not that more than me! Hah! Rose and I have the most! I am so proud! Jess screamed. The rest of the family rose up from their seats in concern. I just shrugged it off. Alice can't, and won't, hurt her.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Jess from upstairs. "THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING TO WEAR THAT!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Alice yelled back.

"HELP ME!" Jess's scream was ear piercing if that was possible. She screamed again. I laughed lightly. My family looked at me like I'm crazy. Wait, no, like I'm stupid. How many times do I have to tell them that I'm not stupid! Edward chuckled at my thoughts. I directed my next thought to him.

Hah, Eddie! Learning much from the hilarious genius? Edward now frowned and rolled his eyes. I swear I heard him mutter, "More like the genius of stupidity."

Great. Now everyone else heard and burst into laughter.

"She's ready!" Alice shrieked before Jess could silence her.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO GO DOWNSTAIRS IN THIS HORRIFIC THING!"

"Yes you are."

"NO I'M NOT! THIS IS TOTALLY UPAPPROPRIATE!"

"Well, it is appropriate for your dare."

"I DO NOT CARE! DID EMMETT BRIBE YOU INTO DOING THIS? IS THIS THE PORSCHE AGAIN?"

"Uh…yes…but you can't say again…"

"ALICE YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE! YOU GIVE UP YOUR SISTER FOR A PORSCHE! TRAITOR!"

If vampire ears can burst, I think mine just did. Hah! Look at them all cover their ears! Haha Edward scowled!

"NO! DON'T PUSH ME DOWN THE STAIRS! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE FORCE ME DOWN THERE MARY ALICE BRANDON CULLEN!" Jess shrieked again.

"Jess…calm down. Relax." Alice's voice came from upstairs.

"NO I WILL NOT RELAX!" But even as she said that, I felt Jasper sending the feelings of peace and calm to Jess.

"ARGG! JASPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU TOO EMMETT! YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO DIE!"

I was so dead. But I couldn't help but laugh.

"YOU LAUGH ALL YOU CAN EMMETT CULLEN! LAUGH BEFORE YOU CAN'T! I HATE YOU SO MUCH NOW!

Haha! Jess is so angry and overreacted right now. Panicked perhaps. I could see it by looking at Jasper's movements. Haha, he looks like he's going to burst with anger! He's mimicking Jess's feelings, which were more intense.

"EMMETT YOU BETTER MAKE HER CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Jasper exploded. "OR I WOULD HELP JESS RIP YOU TO PIECES AND YOU WON'T SEE DAYLIGHT AGAIN!"

"Will I see the moonlight?" I asked him innocently. He and Jess huffed with anger and impatience. So did everyone else.

"NO EMMETT, YOU WILL NOT GOING TO SEE MOONLIGHT EITHER!" Jess yelled from upstairs.

"But will I see everything else? How 'bout Rose?" "AHHHHHH!" Jess and Jasper screamed with impatience.

"YOU WOULD NOT SEE ANYTHING EMMETT!" Jasper shouted. Great. He crossed over to the dark side. And he doesn't eat cookies. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Nessie, and Rose looked shocked at Jasper's outburst. He never let as much anger out before. Edward, well Edward looked amused that I was being yelled at. Obviously.

"EMMETT, YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEAD!" Jess yelled.

"I'm already am." I complained.

"WELL YOU WILL DIE AGAIN! AND YOU ARE NEVER COMING BACK!"

"Coming back where?"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, EMMETT! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Alice, just bring the damn yelling princess down here." I said calmly.

"NO ALICE, DON'T! IT MAY BE A TRAP! NOOOOO!"

Too late. Wow, she did look hot. My little sis wore a short white skirt, and a strapless top that showed her belly button. She looked good. Edward murmured something to Rose. I kept staring at Jess, who might blow up from embarrassment. Then I felt a hard smack across my head.

"EMMETT CULLEN!" Rose shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU THINK UNAPPROPRIATE THOUGHTS ABOUT OUR SISTER?"

They all gasped. I tried to deny it.

"Uh…no Rose…I-I didn't…"

Uh oh. If Jess had killed me 10 times already, Rose would kill me a billion more times. I am, once more, so dead. Edward had a triumphant look on his face, Alice was in shock and so are Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and Nessie, and Jess, well Jess was totally angry. I looked at Jazz. His face…is mixed with all the feelings that were in the room. I smacked my forehead hard.

"Oh dear…" Esme whispered, her head in her hands. Carlisle turned around, comforting her while shooting glares at me. Thanks Dad… Everybody started yelling things at me at the same time. I couldn't even catch a word they said. Well, I caught "idiot" and "stupid" and "moron". But they were the usual.

"Can we please get this over with?" Jess said silently. We all turned to look at her. Jess was never speaking as if she was whispering. She looked sick. Maybe it was because of the yelling?

"Jess…maybe…"Esme trailed off.

"No Esme. I'd much rather just do it than waste another second wearing these clothes." She sighed.

Wow…Jess…sighing…whispering… this must have a huge impact on her…but let's get this show on the road! Edward sighed, listening to my thoughts.

"Don't you show any mercy at all?" he asked me desperately.

"Why yes, Eddie, I do…sometimes."

"Then why can't you show it now?" Carlisle asked me, ready to scream with anger.

Jasper is surely going to explode with all this tension around the room.

"And why are you so calm?"

"Well Dad, this is a game of Truth and Dare. The family rules?" Carlisle's eyes were slits. I had to act fast.

"Also, I'm keeping calm because I thought Jasper might need it. You know, to let him survive from this room of anger."

Everyone immediately relaxed, or at least trying to. It helped a little, but I guess it's fine.

"Ok, Jess! Let's go!" I said, trying to add some enthusiasm in this.

"Not working, Emmett. Not working." Edward told me. Pshh…whatever Eddie. Jess frowned and groaned.

"Let's go Emmett…" I smiled victoriously and motioned to her to the Volvo.

"Alice, don't forget the video camera!" I shouted.

"Fine." I heard her mutter. This day keeps getting better and better as we walked out in the dark, waiting to start Jess's action…well at least I am!


	3. Chapter 3: Uh Oh

**Truth or Dare? Cullen Style**

**Chapter Three: Uh oh. **

**Jasper's POV **

Well, at least Emmett's going to be ripped to pieces by Jess—and I have a good feeling that I would do the work with her. Emmett is such an idiot. What if some guard of Jess's is in a bar or something that we are going? He, or she, will see her and take her away and punish us for letting her act stupid and drink alcohol. And I'm just going to blame it all on Emmett. The moron, of course. Now, I feel nauseous from all the feelings from the family. The feelings are so mixed up that I can't feel which feeling comes from which vampire. I just feel Emmett's since he is sitting right next to me. From him I could feel excitement, of course. And I feel nauseous because I took a huge risk in calming Jess. She turned unexpectedly angry and said that she would kill me, so why not make me her victim?

Finally we are at this super weird bar in Seattle that Emmett recommended. Jess groaned, and Emmett turned on the camera.

"Time for some fun!" He exclaimed.

We all rolled our eyes.

"Not going to happen, Emmett. Not going to happen." Edward said.

And then with an unnecessary breath, we entered Jess's doom (and possibly ours). Jess sighed. The man in front looked at her, probably drooled, and let us in. Jess automatically went to the bar to get the drinks. Obviously she wanted to get this over with. She ordered 10 cans of beer. And after 10 minutes, the cans were empty and she was bumping her head on the table. Emmett laughed and went to her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Jess asked. She sounded really drunk. I haven't noticed this before but I'm starting to feel funny.

**Edward's POV **

What is up with Jasper? Oh yea, he is probably feeling drunk also. Tons of people here are—including Jess. Gosh Emmett you had gone too far.

**Emmett's POV **

Oh my god! Jasper's drunk too!! Better get this on film…and I do NOT and will NOT regret this!

**Alice's POV **

I sighed when I returned to the present from the future. Edward looked at me funny, and then Jasper. Jasper is going to dance really silly while Jess is going to sing in…Chinese? I'm sorry guys, but this is going to be hilarious! And of course, Emmett's getting this on camera, and probably going to bribe them too. Let's see how they would feel when they are bribed by Emmett.

**Bella's POV **

I had agreed to stay home until Nessie had decided to fall asleep. She is about the age of a 10 year old, and the growth is slowing down. At least she won't die of age. Finally when she fell asleep, I drove my Ferrari to the bar where the rest are. Emmett had already given me the address. When I entered, I saw and heard Jess singing wildly. And what in the world is Jasper's doing?! He's dancing like crazy! Is he drunk? I had to give Jess some credit. She sings so beautifully even when she is drunk and singing in a different language. Emmett's laughing like crazy, and the audience is also. What did Emmett do?

**Jess's POV **

When I woke up, I was back at home. I groaned. Emmett, seeing that I woke up, started laughing. I shot him a glare and he shut up immediately.

"What in the world happened?" I asked, eyes narrowed at Emmett.

"Uh…well since you are drunk and other people are drunk, Jasper kind of lost it and started feeling drunk too. And then I told you to sing in a different language, and you did. And then Jasper started dancing…and it looked very weird and funny." Emmett laughed.

"Fine, Emmett. You aren't going to be ripped to pieces by me…yet. And now I choose who's going to be my victim."

**Jasper's POV **

Uh. Oh. She's going to choose me!! I am dead.

**Alice's POV **

Who is she going to choose? She is switching options so quickly. And then the future disappeared. Are the werewolves going to be involved? Nessie? Some other creature that I had never been? Oh great she's the princess of the universe for God's sake! She probably knows millions of unknown creatures. Whoever next is so dead.


	4. Chapter 4: How in the World!

Truth or Dare? Cullen Style

**Chapter Four: How in the World are we Supposed to Do that?!**

**Recap:**

_**Jess's POV**_

…_And now I'm going to choose who's going to be my next victim._

_**Jasper's POV**_

_Uh. Oh. She's going to choose me!! I am dead._

_**Alice's POV**_

_Who is she going to choose? She is switching options so quickly. And then the future disappeared. Are the werewolves going to be involved? Nessie? Some other creature that I had never been? Oh great she's the princess of the universe for God's sake! She probably knows millions of unknown creatures. Whoever next is so dead._

**Jess's POV**

I smiled when I said my victim's name. "Truth or Dare…Alice?"

**Alice's POV**

NOOOOOOO!!

**Jasper's POV**

Thank…God.

**Emmett's POV**

Ha ha Alice! Oh wait I think I caused this. Alice. Is. Going. To. Kill. Me. After. This. Is. Over. AHHHHHHH!

**Edward's POV**

I tried not to crack a laugh, but giggles erupted from me. Emmett's and his stupid thoughts. Also, Alice thought that the future isn't clear. What is Jess going to do?

**Carlisle's POV**

Poor Alice. Emmett you are going to be in trouble…Alice is going to get revenge. Just hope that Jess won't dare her to burn her whole closet.

**Esme's POV**

Poor Alice. Emmett is to blame for this. He shouldn't have bribed Alice. Even before Jess chose Alice, Alice was going to make Emmett on a weeklong shopping trip. I think the weeklong trip turned into a month-long one.

**Rose's POV**

Aww…poor Alice and Emmie-bear. But I wonder…Jess is pretty well known for punishments. What in the world is she going to do with Alice?

**Bella's POV**

I just frowned, considering the ways Jess could do to Alice. I thought that she was going to choose Jasper! She said so herself.

**Jess's POV**

I grinned at my master plan.

"Well Alice?" I asked, smiling evilly.

She took a deep breath. "Dare."

"Good." I said. "I dare you…to shop with Jasper…"

"YES!" Alice screamed.

"…underwater." I finished. Alice's grin vanished.

"But Jess…there's no malls underwater!" Alice retorted.

"Oh yes there is! In the middle of the Pacific, there is a kingdom. In that kingdom, there is a marketplace. And there you shop. I must say…there's good stuff there." I smiled.

**Alice's POV**

What in the world…

"Jess, we all know that there is no human civilization underwater!" I said. But when I said the word "human", I instantly began to understand. Merpeople? That was what made my visions foggy? And Jess chose me because I made her dress in that outfit…oh Emmett's going to pay!

**Jess's POV**

Two birds…one stone.


	5. Chapter 5: Two Birds, One Stone

Truth or Dare? Cullen Style

**Chapter 5: Two Birds, One Stone**

**Jess's POV**

Two birds…one stone. I told Jasper that I will "kill" him. And I'm still angry that Alice put me into this…stupid outfit. I know that it's not her fault, but it feels pretty nice to just let my anger out this way. I had already rewarded her; she's going to go shopping anyways. But…mer_men_ tend to get furious and deadly to vampires and other creatures that are not their kind…_unless_ I, or some other person that they trust, tells them that it's no biggie. But I don't think I would do that unless they both are in serious trouble. If they two get out of there alive, Alice would absolutely get some kind of good clothing made from special stuff found underwater. In other words, something one-of-a-kind. And of course, and luckily, the shop's owners are mermaids who are much nicer. But still…Alice and Jasper will be humiliated. Merpeople speak their own language. I think we have a waterproof video camera somewhere…

**Alice's POV**

"Fine." I said, and I went upstairs to my closet. I have to find some waterproof clothes. A swimsuit maybe. Maybe a bikini would be fine. Truthfully, I know nothing about mermaids or underwater malls—I mean markets.

"Jasper!" I yelled. I heard a sigh and then, "Yes, honey?"

"Get your swimming trunks, Jazz. You can't ruin your shirts!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Alright, Alice." My husband said.

**Jess's POV**

"Alright. Who wants to drive?" I asked.

"I do!" Emmett immediately shot his hand up. I rolled my eyes. Obviously he wants to; he probably thinks that Alice would go easy on him because he wasted a good amount of gas. Nice try, Emmett.

"We're ready." Alice called faintly. She still didn't like the idea.

"Come _on_ Alice! At least you go shopping!" I said. She scowled at me. I rolled my eyes…again. "Alice. It's just a _dare_."

"Fine." She said. "I deserved it." She hung her head.

"Oh don't do that!" I accused.

"Do what?" She asked with a hint of a smile.

"Do…do…do…oh forget about it!" I stuttered.

Alice smile evilly. Then she put on her famous puppy dog eyes. No Jess, don't fall for it…

"Whatever you do, you cannot make me cancel the dare!" I shouted and I ran out of the house. I barely heard Alice laugh when she ran out the house behind me.

"Where to, Jess?" Emmett asked behind the wheel.

"The Pacific Ocean." I answered as Emmett put the Jeep in reverse. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and I are in the Jeep while the rest are in the Volvo. Nessie was still sleeping, fortunately. And then we're on our way to the beginning of Alice's, and not to mention Jasper's, dare.

**A/N: Sorry everybody, the dare starts in the next chapter! Sorry but I don't know how to put it in this one!**


	6. Chapter 6: Alice V The MerLady

**(A/N: Sorry everyone for waiting! And thank you who reviewed, you really inspired me! So…in return…I'm dedicating this chapter to Alice and your friend, Bella!)**

**Chapter 6: Alice V. The Mer-Lady…and Some of Emmett's Silliness**

**Jess's POV**

I _still_ can't believe that they're actually doing the dare! I'm literally bouncing in my seat, and everyone is staring at me like I've turned crazy.

"What?" I demanded. "Can't a girl show some bouncy happiness?"

"Never mind." Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper muttered. I rolled my eyes _again_.

**Thirty Minutes Later…**

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted. I smiled a huge grin. We finally arrived at the Pacific Ocean. Why was Emmett driving so slowly in the first place? Alice must've bribed him back, HA! Take that, Emmett! Now only if _I_ bribed him…of something else, of course.

"Whoop-de-doo." Jasper commented sarcastically. I glared at him.

"Hey hey, where's your team spirit?" I asked. He fell silent. That was _not_ what I hoped for. Well, at least I could convince myself that he's so excited that he's speechless.

"Alice, Jasper, you should put on your swimsuits." I told them. Alice was grumbling as she took her bag—Gucci—and pulled Jasper behind a huge rock by his ear. I smiled innocently.

"Guys, you should wear yours too."

Emmett reached for his belt. I gasped and covered my eyes. "Emmett, not HERE!"

Everybody started laughing. I let myself see again, and sighed. "You have the camera, right?"

"Yep!" He said happily.

"Good. Where is it?" I asked.

"Here." He pointed towards his "private area".

I rolled my eyes in disgust. "And _why_ did you put it there?" I demanded.

"It's a _safe place_!"

"Oh, Emmett." Esme told him while Carlisle put his head in his hand as if in embarrassment. "You have so much to learn."

"Huh?"

"Esme's point exactly." Edward pointed out.

"Um guys?" Emmett asked. "I'm getting a bit uncomfortable, so can I take this out?"

"EW!"

"GROSS!"

"EMMETT!"

"I'll help you, babe."

"Thanks Rosie."

_**Another**_** Thirty Minutes Later, After Rose's and Emmett's Loud…Stuff**

"Alright, we all set?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh huh."

"Yea."

"I'll go in first." Alice said.

"You go, honey!" Jasper yelled.

"…And with you, Jazzy."

"What?! NOOO!"

"You can't go _anywhere_ to get away from me, Jazzy-poo!" Alice said sweetly, and dragging Jasper by the legs as he left lines in the sand, desperately looked for a rock to hold onto.

We giggled, and went into the water too.

I pointed westward. We swam for a while, admiring the colorful fish and coral.

"OOOOHHH…a butterfly fish!" We heard Emmett yell out loud. (Jess gave them power to talk underwater).

"Emmett, put the fish back where it belongs!" Carlisle shouted.

"But _Carlisle,_ I need to see it flies!"

"No it doesn't!" Bella argued.

"Then why is it called "butterfly fish" then?"

"Because it's shaped like a butterfly!" Bella retorted. Too late.

Emmett through the fish all the way up to the surface of the water with amazing speed and strength. The fish did not drop back in.

"See! The fish is FREE!"

"Um…Emmett? I think you killed it." Alice said.

"Pshhh…of course not! The fishie flew away with its friends!" He grinned like an idiot.

"Emmett…" Edward started, but he interrupted.

"Oh, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie." He said, tsking. We all struggled not to laugh. "You're just _jealous._"

"Oh yea? Jealous of what? Killing a fish?!"

"Nope! Of course not! How silly of you!" Emmett rolled his eyes. Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Because I set it free, it's going to come back to me, and reward me for my kindness!" He smiled and then looked like he's thinking. "OH!"

"_Finally_! You understand!" Edward shouted in relief.

"Yes! Of course! I forgot to tell the fishie what I wanted!" Emmett raced downward to the bottom of the ocean. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose while Emmett knelt on the ground.

"Oh, butterfly fish." He started formally. "I WANT SANTA CLAUS! Thank you." He smiled as he swam back up towards us.

"_Santa Claus_?" I asked him.

"Well, duh! If I got him, then everyday I'll get presents!" He told me gleefully. I sighed. Why does he _have_ to be an idiot? I'm a good person!

After a few minutes, I sensed another presence in the water! We're here! I pointed towards the kingdom. My family nodded and we swam towards the underwater castle. We went behind a rock and hid there while Alice and Jasper prepared to begin their dare.

"Still unhappy, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, Carlisle! Who would want to shop _underwater_?!" She nearly exploded.

"I bet that after this dare, Alice would want to come back again." Emmett betted.

"You're so on!" Jasper smirked.

"Oh, and I forgot. None of us are going to help you two." Jasper and Alice nodded. I snapped my fingers. "Now we are officially aren't going to help you."

Alice opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She looked surprised, and appeared to be shouting her lungs out. No luck. Jasper did something similar. Not a sound.

They glared at me. I smiled and pointed towards the market. Alice pouted.

"Never falling for that!" I told her. She sighed, and swam towards the kingdom along with her mate.

"Remember to buy at least _one_ item!" I shouted towards her. She put a thumbs up.

"Ready, Emmett?"

"Ready!" He opened the water-proof camera and we all followed the two victims. We all hid behind another rock, which is closer to the place where Alice's dare is going to start. She began to browse the booth, and then grinned widely. She grabbed the bracelet that was woven from sea-silk, and had sparkling shells on it, but at the same time when this older mermaid grabbed it. Alice frowned.

"Give it up, vampy!" The old mermaid screamed. Alice tried to yell something again, but with no use. She glared at Jasper. He understood, and started to growl at the mer-lady. Unfortunately, she didn't understand that it meant, "Back off, lady, or I'll eat you!"

The lady smacked Alice's wrist that was holding the bracelet with her tail, and Alice pulled back her hand as a reflex. The women smiled in victory. Alice, fuming, swam towards another shop. We followed.

She came upon a famous underwater shop, which had all the popular clothes the mermaids wore here. Alice picked up a dress, a lime-green one, and then she paid at the counter with the sand dollars that I gave her. She was swimming towards us when she saw this other dress. It was short with shells at the bottom and at the top, and it was turquoise. She probably immediately forgot about the dare and her shopping senses came into action. Once again, as she touched the dress, the same mermaid came and eyed the dress. Both ladies grabbed it.

Alice showed her deathly glare, but the other did not even flinch. Probably the mer-folk here had been taught to defend themselves or something. Luckily, so had Alice. The mermaid tugged and pulled, and Alice being Alice, she began to pull too. The old mermaid used her handbag to hit Alice's head, and Alice jumped onto the mermaid.

"Get your hands off this, vampy!" Alice said nothing.

"Get OFF, b****!" Alice grew angry and started taking action.

They were both rolling on the sea-floor when Jasper, and a merman came to the rescue and broke the two up. The women smiled again in victory, but Alice quickly grabbed the dress and swam as fast as she could to the counter to pay for it.

Now it was the old mermaid's turn to fume in anger.

We all whistled and shouted as Alice finally swam towards us with a HUGE smile on her face. I snapped my fingers again, and the two was finally able to talk again.

"I love that old lady."

**(A/N: WOAH! Long chapter! 1,316 words! Hope you enjoyed it!)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Next Dare

**(A/N: Once, again, I've been inspired. :). Because of Alice, Bella, and Alice's brother, I decided to continue! Thanks, you guys, you made my day! I promised this chapter yesterday, so sorry it's uploaded now! This chapter is going to be short because tonight I have a huge amount of homework, and Halloween is coming up and I'm so happy and excited! Now, on with the chapter!)**

**Chapter 7: The Next Dare**

**Alice's POV**

That was awesome! I would _totally_ go back there again! The stuff was _soo_ cute! Poor Jazzy-poo is going to lose his dare…I'll make it up to him later!

After we came back from the Pacific Ocean (which is fast, I _did_ bribe Emmett in driving slowly), we sat in the seats available in the living room.

"Alright…who will I choose?" I searched through the future, carefully keeping my thoughts from Edwardo. I heard Edward growl. Oops, I slipped.

_Shut it, Edward, or I'll start calling you Ed-weirdo._ I thought at him. He immediately made no sound. I snickered. _Don't read my mind either, or I'll call you that for a century…wait! I know! I'll change your name!_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod. _Aw…you chose the right choice. You know I was serious, right?_

He nodded again, and looked away. I smiled, and continued searching. After a minute, I have my choice.

"Edward, truth or dare?"

He looked shocked for a moment, and then said,

"Dare."

I smiled evilly. Heh heh heh…

He heard my thoughts. "Oh no."

"Oh _yes_."

His jaw tightened.

"I hate it when you two do that." Emmett muttered unhappily. He's such a child sometimes.

"Ok, Edward. I dare you to…let me give you a makeover."

"NOOO!" Edward whimpered. _Whimpered?_

Eddie-kins—I mean Edward—wait, I didn't promise that I won't say that—growled. Oh my gosh I'm confusing myself. I'M TURNING INTO EMMETT!

"YESS!" Emmett yelled happily, excited at the thought that Edward—I mean Eddie-kins—would be beautified by _me._ I mean, what's so bad about that?

I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"Can I _please_ get another dare?" He pleaded. He was ready to cry. I've seen it. Everybody—including Carlisle and Esme—are laughing hysterically.

"Nope."

**(A/N: Again, I'm sorry for making this chapter short and making a cliffie, but really, I have no time! Thank you Alice, Bella, and Alice's bro again! Oh, and thank you everyone for your birthday wishes!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Edward’s Mishap DUN DUN DUN!

**(A/N: I am so sorry for not updating, but luckily here's the next chapter! If you're lucky, you might get another chapter tomorrow because I don't have school for the rest of the week! :D Anyways, here's the next chapter!)**

**Chapter 8: Edward's Mishap DUN DUN DUN!!! ~Chapter name approved by Alice…or was it Emmett? XD**

_Recap:_

_Eddie-kins—I mean Edward—wait, I didn't promise that I won't say that—growled. Oh my gosh I'm confusing myself. I'M TURNING INTO EMMETT!_

"_YESS!" Emmett yelled happily, excited at the thought that Edward—I mean Eddie-kins—would be beautified by __me.__ I mean, what's so bad about that?_

_I saw Edward roll his eyes._

"_Can I __please__ get another dare?" He pleaded. He was ready to cry. I've seen it. Everybody—including Carlisle and Esme—are laughing hysterically._

"_Nope."_

**Alice's POV**

"Please!!" Edward whimpered.

"Psh, no way!" I said happily. He pouted. I rolled my eyes. He mocked me. I rolled my eyes again. This went on quite a while until Emmett (as always) ruined it.

"Oh what the heck! Just get on with it!"

"FINE!" We both shouted in unison. Everybody burst out laughing. Ok…? What in the world was so funny about that comment? Everybody's crazy I tell you. OMG I'm talking to myself! AHH!!!

Edward looked at me funny. I know, blah blah blah, he's questioning my sanity, blah blah blah.

Edward's eyebrow went _way_ up. I rolled my eyes. How much times did I roll my eyes today? Hm…

Edward stared at me, which was kind of freaky.

"Edwarrrddd" I sang.

"Whhatttt?" he asked, playing along.

"LET'S GO!" I jumped up and grabbed him by the ear.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eddie shouted.

"COME ON EDDIE-KINS IT WON'T HURT!" I yelled.

"YES IT WILL, YES IT WILL!"

"JUST COME ON! WHY ARE YOU SO HEAVY? ARE YOU DRINKING ELEPHANT BLOOD AGAIN?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY _AGAIN_? I NEVER DRANK IT BEFORE!"

"WELL TOO BAD BECAUSE I THINK YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T! I SWEAR!"

"YOU'RE A BAD VAMPIRE MISTER! YOU KNOW ELEPHANT BLOOD CAUSES FATNESS! (no offence to elephant lovers here XD)"

"BUT I DIDN—"

"NO EXCUSES YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE…_PUNISHED._"

"Dun Dun Duunnn!" said Emmett. Right on cue I guess.

"Fine if I get a makeover, can Emmett get one too?" Edward asked. Hmm…that is…a great deal!

"NOOOO!" Emmett shouted. "Please Alice don't!"

"Sorry Emmett, too bad!" I stuck my tongue at him.

"NOOOOOOOO—I hate you Eddie—NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

By this time the whole family was rolling on the floor cracking up.


	9. AN: New Poll! Please VOTE!

**(A/N: Sorry for the delay, it's all because of dumb Writer's Block! :( But I'm trying to write the long awaited chapter. Also, there's a new poll! Ha ha, maybe this will clear up the Writer's Block! The poll is on my profile—vote now! :D)**


	10. Tumblr

**A/N: I'm still writing…! Sorry for the inconvenience but my brain is broken. :( I hate Writer's Block :(. Anyways, the ones who have Tumblr (or not) add/follow me: **

**http://sunrisejli129(dot)tumblr(dot)com/**

**And I still have the poll up—please vote!**

**I'll try to post the chapters up soon…busy, yet boring vacation!**


	11. Chapter 9: MAKEOVER! Part One

**Chapter 9: Edward's and Emmett's MAKEOVER! Part One**

**(A/N: Yes, I know, I suck. Double suck. Make that a triple suck. Make that a—**

**Emmett: GET ON WITH IT LADY!**

**What's up with him? Anyways…I suck. Because I haven't updated (except for the two AN) and I kept you all disappointed and waiting. :( I'M SO SORRY! I think I'll go sulk now. While I do that, read the next chapter! :D)**

**Alice's POV:**

La la la la la…la la la la la la la la la la la… I sang in my head.

"Alice…you're singing it out loud." Edward told me. I stuck my tongue at him.

"No one cares, Eddie." I said. He growled. "Growl all you want, brother, because after what I'll do to you and Emmett, y'll gonna be _real_ preety!" I said in a southern accent.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell from downstairs.

"Sorry, Jazzy, just love your accent!" I shouted back even though there's no need to. I put some blush onto Emmett's cheek. Surprisingly, he's been quiet all this time. Probably planning something. I glanced at Edward. He shrugged.

_How in the world can you _not_ know_? I asked him mentally.

"He's blocking me." He answered. Emmett grinned. I sighed. I admit, I have no idea how mindreading works. All I know is that I have the power to ruin everybody's _private_ moments. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward shudder. I don't know if it was previous experience of me just opening the door (my eyes were scarred for life) or what was going on in Emmett's mind. I bet both.

As I started putting lipstick on Emmett's lips, he started screaming.

"NO! NOT THE LIPSTICK!! NOOOOOOOOO!"

Uhh…

The lipstick slipped slightly. No. Way.

"EMMETT YOU STOP SCREAMING AND MOVING OR YOU'LL GONNA GET IT!" I yelled at him, wiping the red lipstick. He whimpered. "That's a good boy." I patted his head. Edward looked at me funny, his eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes. "Lipstick is very important." I said simply while applying more lipstick on Emmett. My big brother pouted. I looked at him annoyed. "That's _my_ trick, don't use it."

**After the makeover…**

**Emmett's POV**

Finally! I will never suffer from makeup again! I shall run away! I shall say no! I shall say—

Edward chuckled. Stupid Eddie-boy.

He glared at me, but his super eye lasers will _never_ work against me!

"MWAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed. Alice and Edward looked at me skeptically. OME, HOW DID I KNOW THAT LARGE WORD?

"OK, then." Edward said under his breath. I looked at him, and burst out laughing my butt off. And my head.

"I wish literally." Eddie said. "Just wait until you see yourself."

I turned to the mirror, but Alice stopped me. "Nuh-uh, Emmett, no peeking! And now outfits!" She held up two bikinis.

No. Freaking. Way.


	12. Chapter 10: MAKEOVER! Part Two

**(A/N: So…uh, hi, remember me? Yea, I'm the person who started this story—**

**Emmett: AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT!**

**Yea, and—**

**Emmett: AND COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT IT!**

…**Sure, and—**

**Emmett: AND COMPLETELY—**

**EMMETT!**

**Emmett: What?**

**Do you **_**really**_** want another makeover from Alice, 'cause I can totally arrange that.**

**Alice: -comes in randomly- YAYZ! –runs off-**

**Emmett: …I am so terribly sorry…**

**WIN. :D Anyways, as I was saying, well, first of all this A/N is getting so long (on Word, LOL) thanks to SOMEONE –shoots a glare at Emmett- kept on interrupting. So I'm the person who started this story, forgot about it, and it's almost back to school and now I'm deciding to continue it. So yea, I'm basically a big fail of story making, continuation, curing diseases, and coloring in the lines, but I'm a good person, right?**

**Emmett: No.**

**EMMETT.**

**Emmett: Ye—no.**

…**OH GUESS WHAT, YOU SEE, I WAS GONNA SKIP THE REST OF THE MAKEOVER SCENE WITH ALICE AND GET ONTO THE STORY BUUUTTTT I THINK I WILL SHOW EVERYONE EDWARD'S AND EMMETT'S HUMILIATION OF TRYING ON BIKINIS.**

**Emmett: NO.**

**Edward: How did I get into this? :(**

**Blame Emmett.**

**Edward: EMMMMEETTT!**

**Emmett: OH NO! THE 100-YEAR OLD VIRGIN IS GONNA KILL ME! I. AM. SO. SCARED! :P**

**Edward: I AM NOT A VIRGIN ANYMOR-…bye. –shuts off camera-**

**End A/N.)**

**Chapter 10: Edward's and Emmett's MAKEOVER! Part Two**

"NO. FU—"

"EMMETT!" shouted Esme's voice from downstairs.

"FREAKING. WAY." finished the super weird yet…no just super weird vampire. He looked at the bikinis that Alice had picked out. One was pink…and the other one was, well, pink. Pink and black to be exact. With swirls and hearts and other cute stuff. Edward just stared at those things, and who knows what is going in the mind of his. Alice, who seemed to know what was going on in his mind, make a wrinkled up face that just shouted EW.

It was quiet in Alice's bedroom…

Downstairs was quiet as well…

"Hey…can I try on the one with the hearts?" Emmett asked with a moment of awkward-ish silence.

**(A/N: Emmett: HEY, THAT WASN'T SO BAD! :D**

**And **_**why**_** exactly did you pick the one with the hearts?**

**Emmett: 'Cause it's preettyyy~**

**Such. A. Weird. Vampire. End A/N.)**

**After a few minutes of putting on the bikinis and Emmett shouting, "DID I GET THIS PART ON RIGHT?", we now enter the scene in the living room, where everyone was waiting in complete silence.**

Everyone was completely in laughter.

**Well, that was a fail.**

Although everyone still didn't see the two unfortunate vampires in women's swimwear, they are still cracking up while thinking of Emmett in a bikini with hearts. However…they could not imagine Edward in a bikini, no matter how much effort they put into it.

**(A/N: Edward: You made my family sound dirty.**

**My bad?**

**Edward: -girly giggle- It's okay~. –pats my back-**

**Okay…? End A/N.)**

**NOW TO THE SCENE OF…EMMETT AND EDWARD IN BIKINIS AND ALICE WEARING HER OVERLY EXPENSIVE DRESS AND HEELS.**

The two male vampires had their backs towards us.

"Hey, is this okay for us to borrow Rosie's sexy bikinis?" asked a curious Emmett.

"No…no, not at all…" replied a sly Alice.

**Emmett and Edward slowly turn towards us…in slow mo. We gasp.**

Alice, holding in her laughter, gestured to the door. Her two brothers refused to look at each other, as well as the many mirrors in Alice's room, and walked obediently out of the door of doom.

Well, more like the door of Alice's room, but it's pretty much the same.

**(A/N: OMG I FINISHED IT! –mega gasp-**

**Emmett: -mega gasp-**

**Edward: -mega gasp-**

**Nessie: -randomly comes in- TEE HEE! –runs out-**

**WAS THAT WEIRD OR WHAT? :D End A/N.)**


End file.
